Defeat
by Aanonymousnony
Summary: Voldemort wants Sirius Black on his side. Sirius may be on the run from the Dementor's Kiss and while he hides himself well, nobody can hide themselves from the Dark Lord. Will Sirius give in to the Death Eaters or suffer a most painful death? Warning: Contains torture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

Voldemort wants Sirius Black on his side. Sirius may be on the run from the Dementor's Kiss and while he hides himself well, nobody can hide themselves from the Dark Lord. Will Sirius give in to the Death Eaters or suffer a most painful death? Warning: Contains torture.

Chapter 1

"Please," Sirius Black begged, reducing further into a sobbing mess as each curse struck his back. He screamed and writhed, but the chains holding his arms up hardly allowed for any movement that didn't hurt him even more. The Death Eaters behind him were cackling at his struggles and shouts. In front of him, Voldemort watched, occasionally throwing in a spell of his own.

"All of this can stop right now," the Dark Lord said over the noise. "You can surrender to me and you will never know this pain again."

"I will never - " Sirius choked mid-sentence, coughing up blood.

"You will never surrender to me? Why not?" Voldemort asked, taunting him. "Besides Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and a few others, the entire Wizarding World believes you already work for me. They've even gotten the Muggles to think you're a criminal. If I were to let you go, you would likely be found by the Ministry and given the Dementor's Kiss immediately. Or if you miraculously escaped from them, you would have to live your whole life in hiding. However, you could surrender to me, pledge your loyalty, and never worry about that again. I am going to kill Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and anyone who will not bow down to me. Sirius, you do not have to be one of them."

"I'd rather have the Dementor's Kiss than ever bow to you," he growled back. He didn't care if Voldemort made his torture more agonizing for it. Sirius would not give up on James and Lily or Remus and Harry or anyone else, especially if it meant becoming a Death Eater.

"Why are you doing this? To prove your bravery? Your loyalty, perhaps?" The Dark Lord questioned. "Loyalty to whom? The Potters? They're all dead now besides Harry. You didn't even know Harry until a year ago. You were in an Azkaban cell for most of his childhood. And who allowed that to happen? Who allowed you to rot in prison with a bunch of the Dementors without so much as a trial just in case you were innocent? Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and all the others fighting with them. Are they who you want to prove your loyalty to? They left you all alone to relieve all of your worst memories and fears for twelve years and didn't bother to give you a chance to explain yourself."

Sirius wanted to retaliate, but he felt he didn't have the strength. Voldemort was saying what he had thought all those years, but none of it was really true. Everyone believed he was guilty; there was no reason for them not to have thought so. All the proof was there so there wasn't a need for a trial and if there was, it wouldn't have done anything to help him. All of the evidence pointed to Sirius. If it had been Remus instead of him, he likely would have done the same. Of course, he would've liked a chance to tell his story, but that wasn't enough to make him turn his back on everyone and everything he stood for.

"Not speaking are you?" All of the Death Eaters laughed with their leader. "Do you agree with what I'm saying?"

Expecting what would come next, Sirius grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"I asked you a question. Do you agree with what I'm saying?" The Dark Lord repeated. "Do you? CRUCIO!"

Sirius yelled and squirmed against the chains as the pain fell over every inch of his body. Out of all the curses thrown at him, the Cruciatus was the worst and out of everyone who ever threw a curse at him, Voldemort was the strongest. When the curse was finally released, he gasped for breath and pleaded again.

"Please, stop! K-kill me," he begged, knowing that was his best option. He just hoped that something would make the Dark Lord have mercy on him and actually do it. "P-please."

"You want to die this soon?" Voldemort teased. "Pathetic. What would those friends of yours say if they could see you right now, if they could see how weak you are?"

"Just kill me!" Sirius cried and began to mumble nonsensically at his torturer.

"What was that, Sirius? I'm afraid I didn't understand. Could you repeat yourself?"

"Y-you've had me here for days," he stuttered. "M-maybe even a week or t-two. I haven't surrendered. And I won't. Please...just end it."

"Certainly," Voldemort smiled. "I do plan to kill you. I had hoped that you'd come to see that joining me would make your life a lot easier, but it seems that isn't possible. The only thing left is to kill you, but I believe you deserve to be punished first. What you are feeling right now is nothing compared to what you'll be feeling by the time I actually kill you."

.

AN: There's my short first chapter. Thanks for reading! If you have the time, I would love to hear what you think in a review. More about how/when Sirius was kidnapped will be featured in the upcoming chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

To Eos-fiordineve: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I was so happy to get a response. I can understand your dislike for Remus and Dumbledore. Perhaps you'll enjoy the subtle negativity towards Remus in this chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter 2

"Just let me die," Sirius muttered to himself when he was finally left alone.

Every part of him hurt. His head throbbed, his back stung, his stomach growled from hunger, his throat felt like it was on fire, and the skin on his wrists was rubbed raw from the chains. Sirius tried to lay down, but finding a comfortable position proved to be difficult. Whether he lay on his side, back, or stomach, he couldn't ease his strained muscles or aching bones. It didn't help that Voldemort left him in a dungeon with _freezing_ air that had four small walls and a floor just as cold. It also didn't help that he wore nothing but a tattered pair of trousers that hardly covered anything. Sirius finally settled to sit as far away from the door as he could without pressing any of his skin to a wall. He pulled his knees close to his chest with his arms and rested his _head_ on top.

About twenty minutes passed before the room's temperature dropped even further and a familiar feeling of dread and panic fell over him. How foolish he was to believe that his torture would end simply because the Dark Lord and his followers needed to rest or eat. The man tried to stay calm as the Dementors approached him. He thought of Harry and Remus and James and Lily, but eventually those thoughts disappeared and all he had was fear, guilt, and a thousand awful memories.

 _"We switched!" Sirius was screaming at nobody about thirteen years ago. "It was Peter! That rat!"_

 _He punched the walls and kicked at nothing, imagining it was Wormtail. No wonder people had no trouble believing he was a deranged serial killer. Sirius continued to shout, not caring that none of this would be heard. He had simply needed to get it all out._

 _"I'm sorry, James! I'm sorry, Lily! It's all my fault, Harry," he sobbed on, knowing that Harry would now be forced to grow up an orphan in his aunt's home. Sirius had heard nothing but awful things about Lily's sister. Hopefully, Remus or anyone else would volunteer to take in the child. Almost anyone would be better at raising him than a bunch of magic-hating Muggles. Harry deserved to grow up with someone who gave him everything he needed, someone who could tell his stories of his parents, and love him unconditionally. Would Petunia and her family even love him at all? Could they be that cruel?_

 _"Remus, please save me, Sirius begged. "You have to know...you have to know deep down that I could never have given them up to Voldemort. I would've done anything for them. No matter if I was threatened with death or tortured. Remus, you have to know I'd rather have died than hurt them."_

 _Remus wasn't there to hear him._

The memory faded to one more recent.

 _It was the first night he got to meet Harry and it went all wrong. Remus was slowly transforming and he hadn't taken his potion. Sirius told Harry to run as it happened, but the boy refused to move (likely idiotic bravery, one of the lesser qualities of his father that he inherited). The werewolf freed himself from Peter and the Weasley boy and was now snapping his jaws and growling._

 _Sirius became Padfoot in that moment, launching forward at his old friend to protect the children. Remus must have scratches or bitten him. It hurt, but it hardly matter as long as the others were safe. He couldn't be changed in his Animagus form so he could be torn up as he needed to be._

 _In the midst of the fighting, Peter stole one one of their wands, transformed, and slipped away. Sirius felt the dread falling over him just as it had that night when Harry told him what happened. One of the major reasons of escaping Azkaban besides keeping Harry safe was killing the rat. The rat also remained the only proof that he was innocent unless one counted the words of a werewolf and three children. Sadly, most did not._

 _He thought everything was over then._

A little over a year passed.

 _Against all odds, Sirius managed life on the run pretty great and soon he would have an actual home. Of course it was a home he hated, a home filled with dark magic that once belonged to the family he hated (he almost preferred bouncing between deserted islands and strange Muggle cities), but a home nonetheless. The process of reviving the Order of the Phoenix seemed to be going well. He thought it was safe to return. Dumbledore, Remus, and a small crowd of others were waiting for him at Grimmauld Place but he never even made it there._

 _"Sirius Black," an unfamiliar voice greeted him from behind._

 _He jumped an turned around to face the man, but he wore a mask. Obviously, he was a Death Eater. One by one, over a dozen like him appeared on the spot. Sirius put up a fight, throwing curse after curse and taking two or three down, but they overpowered him._

 _He was taken to Voldemort._

Every memory after that was the same torment. The Dark Lord and his followers hurt him in almost every way imaginable, Muggle and Wizard methods. He was beat and whipped and cursed and jinxed. They pressed knives against his skin, denied him food, and cleaned dried blood off of him by dumping both ice cold and burning hot water over him. Sirius tried to run, but he never got far. He begged and pleaded with no result. They laughed at him, kicked him, slapped him, spat on him, and tore away his clothes. Voldemort continued to remind him that it all would stop if he simply joined him and knowing that he had an easy way out nearly destroyed him. Sirius felt like giving in, but something inside him told him not to even though he couldn't remember it now.

AN: So there's the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Either the next chapter or the one following that one will feature everything going on from Remus's view and what's happening elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

To KamiKaze Black: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far!

To Eos-fiordineve: Thank you! I hope you don't hate me for giving Sirius another little torture session in this chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter 3

"Albus, it's been over two weeks since our last contact with Sirius," Remus said for what felt like the thousandth time. "He was supposed to be here. Something must have happened to him."

"The Daily Prophet would have mentioned him if the Ministry found him," the old headmaster retorted. "All of our letters were sent in code words. Perhaps he simply confused the date."

"But we haven't heard from him. He's never gone this long without as much as a letter," Remus explained. "Even Harry wrote to you about not receiving any messages from Sirius. And all of the letters we've sent have returned unopened."

"Sirius is likely taking precautions to ensure that either the Ministry does not locate him or that Voldemort and the Death Eaters do not learn where the Order will be meeting. I am certain that he has not been caught."

Remus hardly felt reassured. Maybe Sirius could protect himself from the Ministry and all of Azkaban's Dementors, but a war was brewing. There were many other things out there that could hurt him and Sirius was all alone.

o

When food and water were finally delivered to Sirius, he refused to eat or drink. He decided that if Voldemort wasn't going to kill him, he would take the matter into his own hands. Hopefully, starvation and dehydration would consume him sooner than a deadly infection or something else caused by the gashes and cuts over his body.

"You have to be hungry," the Dark Lord taunted during their next torture session. "Was the food not appetizing enough? I thought our cook had prepared quite a lovely dish."

The food had been a plate of stale bread and a bowl of some brown soupy mixture that smelled awful. It still would have been a bit appetizing to a man who'd hardly eaten anything for a week or two. Sirius almost wished he took advantage of that when he had the chance.

"I'll make sure the next one is better," Voldemort assured even though he hadn't replied. "Anyway, how did you like your company last night? We didn't want you to be lonely so I had the pleasure of inviting a few of your old friends."

Sirius kept silent. He wouldn't give the evil bastard the satisfaction to hear him angrily shouting back or fearfully pleading for the Dementors disappearance. In attempts to keep himself distracted, he messed with the chains placed around his wrists until Voldemort grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"Not speaking?" The wizard questioned him. "I could take out your tongue since you're not using it now. Or perhaps even your teeth instead."

"No! No! Please!" Sirius hurriedly begged. "Please don't!"

"Yes, yes," Voldemort smirked. "I agree. Removing those perfect teeth would take away from your beauty. We'll take the tongue."

"No!" Sirius jerked free and pushed himself further back, but two Death Eaters were prepared at his sides.

Each held one of his arms. He kicked and swung at them, but together they were able to immobilize him with a spell and force him onto a table Voldemort set up. Straps bound him, going over his legs, stomach, chest, arms, wrists, and forehead. He struggled against them and clamped his mouth shut as the Dark Lord brought a knife to his face.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, covering Sirius's nose so he couldn't breath. "Open."

Sirius tried not to give in, thinking that maybe he could die from the lack of oxygen. He might have managed to if Voldemort didn't hit him roughly in the stomach. The blow caused him to instinctively gasp for breath and his mouth was spelled so it stayed open.

It felt like it happened in slow motion. His tongue was pinched and pulled so it stretched out as far as it possibly could. The knife first slit the small part that attached to the bottom of his mouth and then was brought up and over to the center of his tongue. Voldemort cut agonizingly slow, rubbing the knife back and forth. Sirius let out awful pained cries and choked sounds as blood filled his mouth. When it was done, all of the straps binding him to the table except for the few around his legs were released.

Sirius lurched forward, coughing. Blood spattered out and a mixture of it and drool drizzled down his chin. He sobbed and whimpered, not even bothering to try to pull the straps around his legs away.

"Lucius, do you have the potion I asked for?" Voldemort asked one of the Death Eaters. "Hand it over."

"Yes, my lord," the man lightly bowed and quickly handed a glass vial over.

"We can't have you bleeding out, can we?" The Dark Lord spoke as he opened the vial. "This is both a healing and nutrition potion. There was a bit in your food that would've helped you more if you ate that, but I guess we'll have to do it this way. It won't heal you entirely, but enough to keep you alive so the fun goes on." He brought the potion to Sirius's lips. "Drink. Or something even worse than your tongue being cut out will happen."

Sirius obeyed.

o

"There has to be something we can do!" Remus yelled to the astonish of everyone else in the headmaster's office. He thought he even saw Snape smirk. "He's been with Voldemort for two weeks. He probably thinks we've abandoned him. Albus, you have to know something we can do to save him. Severus, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I've said everything I know," Snape replied with an obnoxious eye roll. "I don't know where the Dark Lord has him or what they're doing with him. And I will not get the opportunity to find out until I am summoned."

"I'm afraid Severus is right," Albus said solemnly. "We'll do all we can, but there's really not much until we find out where they've taken Sirius."

"So we just wait?" Remus asked, looking at every face in the room. "We wait and let Voldemort torture Sirius. By the time someone tells Severus where Sirius is, he could be -" He couldn't say it. Sirius would not die. He would not allow it to happen.

"Remus, Sirius is a strong, brave man. He will be okay," Dumbledore's voice calmed him. "And we will do everything we can to find him and rescue him. However, we have no idea where he is right now."

"We could search for him! Send groups of us out and check every Death Eater home and every other place Severus knows Voldemort has used before. We can't just do nothing."

"If we raided every place the Dark Lord has ever used for headquarters, we'll reveal my position as a spy," Snape snapped aggressively. "Then we'll never find him."

Remus glared. One of the greatest friends he ever had was missing and Snape was worried about revealing his position as a spy. Dumbledore continued to make excuses on why they couldn't do anything. Did they not care that an innocent man, an innocent man who had already lost everything and been put through hell for twelve years, was in the hands of the evilest wizard who ever lived? Sirius was all Remus had left. James was dead. Peter was a traitor. He couldn't lose another friend.

AN: So there's the third chapter. They're getting longer and longer. I feel I made Dumbledore a bit out of character here and the Remus parts might look out of place, but it felt essential to the plot. I'm posting pretty fast now, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that from now on. I'll try to get another chapter posted within a day or two, but I apologize if one isn't up for another week. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

To Eos-fiordineve: Thank you so much!

Chapter 4

The healing potion stopped the bleeding and mended Sirius pretty well. He still didn't have a whole tongue nor did the potion perfectly fix every laceration. It only turned the light cuts on his body into scars and the deeper gashes into tiny wounds that would slightly reopen when he moved. His muscles and bones still hurt, but not quite as much and he even found that his stomach didn't feel so awful from the lack of food. However, he expected all of this to be too good to be true.

Voldemort flicked his wand and released Sirius from the straps on the table. One Death Eater quickly managed to grab his arm and force him to the floor with one pull. Sirius tried to stand, but he was kicked down again and someone's foot pressed on his back until he was laying flat on his stomach.

"Put your arms out," the Dark Lord commanded him and when he refused, another Death Eater gave him a sharp kick to the side. "Put your arms out."

Sirius slowly stretched them out on the floor, wondering why he wanted him to do this. It didn't take him long to realize. On one hand, someone slammed their heel swiftly over his fingers. The sudden pain was tremendous. Before Sirius could move his other hand, someone else put their heel over it and did the same, only much slower. He could feel each bone slowly being crushed.

He cried out and tried to beg, but his words were garbled and mangled without a tongue. Laughter filled his ears until Voldemort finally silenced everyone.

"Sirius, I'm going to give you two choices," he began. "One, you can get up and kneel before me. I will fix your tongue and you can pledge loyalty to me. I will personally ensure that all charges against you at the Ministry are dropped and you will be a free man. Anything you need I can provide as long as you agree to follow my rules. You let me place a Dark Mark on your arm and once that is done, I will heal you entirely. You will also tell me everything you know involving Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the Order of Phoenix. And if that option isn't suitable enough, your second option is leaving."

Sirius lifted his head and looked up with confusion. Had he heard right?

"Yes, Sirius," Voldemort grinned with a certain hidden motive. "If you wish, you may get up now and walk out of hear. I won't heal you, but I won't stop you. However, you are barefoot, unclothed, and a wanted criminal. Recently, I've made sure the Dementors wouldn't give you the Kiss but that ends as soon as you stand. You'll be running from them and if anyone outside sees you, the Ministry will be alerted. You don't even have your tongue to explain why you're running. But if you think you can get back to Dumbledore, you may leave."

There was something wrong. Voldemort would never let him escape, but if he only had two options, this was the one he wanted. Sirius would take the risk.

He tried to push himself up but with the pain in his hands and his weak muscles it was almost impossible. Sirius brought himself towards the table and after a few minutes, managed to place his arms on top and pull up so he stood. Before he could take his first step or run for the door, the Dark Lord moved in front of him. This must be the trick.

"You have two hands with shattered bones. Could you even open a door? If you had a wand, you wouldn't be able to wield it. It took so much effort for you to stand. Can you run?" He laughed. "But go. You have thirty minutes until I send someone after you. You'll be lucky if you even make it out of the building."

That was the trick.

"You can still kneel," Voldemort said, but moved out of his way.

He could make it, Sirius told himself. He had to at least try. He dashed at the door, but hardly made two steps before one Death Eater put their leg in his path and tripped him.

"Take him to the other room," the Dark Lord hissed. "And tie him to the chair. Did you actually think I'd even give you the chance to leave, Sirius?"

o

The chair two Death Eaters dragged him to was an uncomfortable, old wooden seat with metal chains connected to it to lock him in place. They shackled Sirius in, his arms behind the back of the chair and legs aligned with chair's legs. He pulled against the chains, but they were too strong.

"You're going to wish you surrendered," one Death Eater whispered softly just before Voldemort entered the room.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord commanded. "I will let you know when you're needed again."

Each of his followers gave immediate bows and scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

o

AN: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a bit short, but I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
